coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1440 (4th November 1974)
Plot Albert moans about rising prices when his shopping is 9p more expensive than last week. Vera and Granny argue when Vera has a headache and says she can't work but the two are temporarily united in anger when Billy takes Idris on at the garage for odd jobs. Ernie is put out when Sheila Crossley writes to Emily, asking them to visit, and expressing the hope that the two of them are getting on better now. Emily forces Ernie to represent Weatherfield at the opening of a community centre in Stockport when Alf asks them. Annie returns from Derby to the news that Bet is lying low after being back for a couple of days. Neither Betty nor Len tell her about Billy's time under arrest. Idris tells Billy he's tired of always being piggy-in-the-middle of the women in his family. Ken tells Alf and Albert that Tony Bolton, Paul Meggitt and Fred Bolton have been sacked and Tony and Paul have been charged with theft. Emily gets annoyed when Ernie orders her drink in the Rovers without asking her what she wants. Bet returns and pretends she's just flown in from Majorca. Len is annoyed that the Corner Shop is selling fireworks but Granny refuses to change her policy. Betty can't get Bet to admit to the truth. Ernie upsets Emily when he complains about never having a cooked lunch at home. Annie calls at the garage with a lunchtime pie for Billy and he confesses to his night in the cells. Vera and Granny start to get on better. Annie returns to the Rovers, annoyed with Betty that she didn't tell her about Billy but quickly forgives her. Ernie doesn't want to go to Sheila's. He and Emily continue to bicker over the Camera Shop counter. Annie gives Ken a drink on the house for helping Billy. Derek Whitely turns up looking for Bet, whom he met a couple of days before she left Majorca. The regulars are intrigued as to who he is. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Derek Whitely - John Evitts Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Camera Shop *Canal Garage Notes *The end of part one finished with an unusual right-left screen wipe to the closing caption, rather than the usual fade or cut. Likewise, part two began with a downwards wipe from the caption. *Two lads looking at fireworks in the Corner Shop are uncredited, although they have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bet turns up at last - but will the regulars swallow her story? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,850,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1974 episodes